


Elven Glory

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Coconutting, Demons, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Kinky, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Lavellan/Solas, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Dorian, S&M, Sexy Solas, Skyhold, Smut, Solas Smut, That good shit, Threesome - M/M/M, coconut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: Solas is preparing a blood magic ritual when Dorian happens to walk in. AKA alternate way of how Dorian met that desire demon.





	1. The Ritual

The lights were dimmed to a sensual crimson, matching the blood that Solas so craved.   
He would never admit to the Inquisitor how much he was infatuated with this sort of magic.   
It had powers greater than any other, and it was just plain hot. Not the sort that could burn, no, the only thing  
burning was Solas's desire. Solas began to open a few phials, each filled with blood from a few key victims.  
He dripped the savory drops into phallic shapes, smearing the blood around with his finger.   
Solas couldn't help but let out a small whimper. His pants were growing ever so tight. Solas refrained  
from solving his throbbing problem, doing so would break the ritual. 

Solas was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice when the door to his tower opened. Dorian strode through  
the entrance, his honey-smooth voice echoing. "Solas, darling? Have you seen my scrolls? I was hoping to-" Dorian  
stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in shock. The sight before him was absolutely vulgar. Solas was surrounded by  
a circle of dicks drawn in blood. This was not the worst of it however. He was bent over, his bare ass spread into  
the air. He was forcing a few phials inside, as if it were simply a maiden's bag.

Dorian considered simply leaving, pretending he had never seen such a horrid act. The thought quickly fled his   
mind however, when Solas looked up, his violet peepers gazing straight through Dorian's very soul. He could kid   
no one, his little friend had begun rising the moment he had entered the room. Not that his peepee truly was   
little. The same couldn't be said about Solas, however. Dorian could tell that even behind Solas's loin-cloth,  
it couldn't be larger than an inch. 

"Kinky." Dorian commented. He refused to give up his flirtatious facade, nothing would deter his confidence.  
He offered up a wink, hoping to break the ice. Solace did not seem flustered. In fact, he seemed almost giddy that  
Dorian had arrived. You see, Solas had forgotten a key element in the ritual, but now he could properly complete  
it. He needed a sacrifice, not one of death, surprisingly, but one of virginity. Some raw, animalistic urge  
called out to him that Dorian suited such purposes. Solas let out an otherworldly howl. This was just too   
delicious for one elf to bear. 

A strange feeling overcame Dorian, like nothing he had experienced before. This was rather strange, as the mage  
had studied nearly everything he could at this point. There was no spell such as this to alter his thoughts to  
those of a beast in mating season. He licked his lips, his underwear growing wet with precum already. No words  
has been spoken, yet a spell had been cast and Dorian would not refuse it. 

Dorian strode forward, a twisted smirk upon his handsome face. He looked cruel, seemed more evil than the blood   
mage kneeling before him. "Say hello to my "little" friend." Dorian chuckled. He ripped his pants off in one  
motion, threads flying everywhere. Dorian had never lied, his rock hard candy bar looked sweet enough to eat. It  
was most definitely king size. All Solas wished to see was whether the flavor was a good as the packaging.

Solas was under a spell himself. He couldn't believe a mere human could cause such an aching lust within his no-no  
zone. It was simply unheard of! Yet, as Dorian grabbed Solaz's jaw and began passionately making out with him,  
Solas felt nothing but complete and utter bliss. He melted into his touch, even letting Dorian win the battle  
for dominance their tongues had begun. The sensations were only magnified when Dorian carelessly bit his lip,   
drawing a few drops of blood. Solas moaned loudly, and Dorian pulled away in response.

"You like that, do you?" Dorian growled. "I want a piece of that Sol-ass!" He bent Solas around within moments, and began to nudge his dingle-hopper  
into Solas' poopy hole. The ritual was complete. A desire demon began to appear from thin air. Things were about  
to get interesting.


	2. Desire Demon Dinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the thrilling conclusion you all have been waiting for!  
> Feel free to drop some suggestions for any future fanfiction, I'll be sure to write it up.
> 
> Solas is my one true loveeeee
> 
> ~Sin

The smell of the most lustful activities filled the elven tower. This was not the only thing filling the elven tower however,  
every member of the inquisition had barged through the elven doors-Solar should really remember to lock them before his  
vulgar adventures. When the desire demon had finally revealed itself, the next few moments had been positively   
invigorating. It had risen from a great pool of elven blood from Solas's ripped and torn elven bum-bum flesh. Once it was coherent  
enough to speak, it had let out an elf-ear-splitting pterodactyl screech, causing both Solas and Dorian's weewees  
to go uppity. For a few moments, there was nothing but sweet, ignorant elven bliss. Dorian made eye contact with Solas.  
That was all the yes-i-poo that Solas needed. The man with the elven head that shone as brightly as the sun lunged forward  
with an animal-like ferocity. He pinned Dorian to his wall of wooden dildos, thanking his long forgotten elven gods   
that he wouldn't have to deal with splinters for satisfaction tonight. It was no wonder Solas had learned elven healing  
magic so quickly.  
"MMMMM OOOOOO AAAAA MMMMMM" Solas let out a guttural elven moan, thinking of the delicious process that followed  
the use of his favorite toy. It would take hours to heal his elven boo-boos, not even the delicate caress of the inquisitor's  
hand upon his check could stop the tears. Perhaps he would be able to convince his yummy dummy Dori to play with   
him soon. 

Solas couldn't hold himself back any longer. He unhinged his elven jaw farther than Tom preparing to eat Jerry. He shoved  
the entirety of his favorite candy bar down his extensive throat. His elven moan was so great that Sera heard all the way  
the inn, and set off to investigate. Solas was beyond satisfied, his elven eyes locked onto Dorian's red eyes. He had  
gotten a pinch of no-no juice in them earlier, when Solas's elven pindle did of an elven shoot. A halacious elven tongue flicked out  
licked the length of the hot, sexy, oh so pretty and non-elven, tevintar schlong-a-dong before him.  
"Tastes like elven candy.." Solas was cut off mid elven-sentence. The Desire Demon had approached from behind, ramming his  
king-sized opponiz into his elven peepee hole. Now, this was no candy bar-it was practically a matress. The demon gave a  
tilt of his top hat, his monocle glistening menacingly. Dorian helped to lessen the elven pain, and heighten the elven happy  
happy joy joy Solas was deep in his elvn heart. Dorian took Solas's ruler into his cavernous mouth.  
"It's time to crack the egg." Dorian winked, his whole face contorting with pleasure. Soon enough, Solas was  
elvin screaming so loud that it was a wonder that guards weren't called.Of course, Dorian got his fair share as well.  
The Desire demon had 19 pee-poos and every one of them was being used on the two beings before him. This continued on  
for what felt like 90 years, but was truly only 30 seconds. Soon enough, Solas's egg head was near boiling with how  
red he had gotten from holding in his creamy icing. When Dorima began plaing tug-of-elven-war he couldn't hold  
it back any longer.

 

"ELVEN GLORY!!!!!!"  
Solas hurled.Dorian smiled. The demon did a sweet dance.

Sera barged into the room, disgusted by what she saw, but satified by learning one simple truth.

He truly says elven glory when he does it.


	3. The Return of Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this saucy return of the acclaimed Elven Glory, the star character makes a reappearance that will leave you drooling for more.

The demon's name was Billy.  
Billy did a sweet dance.   
Ooof Oh my god that's some good shit. Keep dancing Billy.  
And then he fucked a coconut.  
CocoNUT.  
The end.

And then he swiveled his hips while doing the macarena.  
Ayyy macarena

**Author's Note:**

> Solas is my One TruE love omggg
> 
> ~Sin


End file.
